The present invention relates to a method of treating a liquid. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of introducing gas into a liquid.
Charging a liquid with gas is of advantage for a multitude of purposes. For example, it allows chemical reactions to occur between the gas and the liquid or between the gas and substances contained in the liquid. One possible purpose of use is the treatment of water, both of drinking water and of sewage, where the introduction of appropriately reactive gases may reduce the germ load.
A technical problem resides in increasing the proportion of the quantity of gas effectively introduced into the liquid. The higher this proportion, the greater the extent to which a chemical reaction between the gas and the liquid may take place. Therefore, it has long been discussed to support the distribution of the introduced gas in the liquid by ultrasound.